


Watch the Skies

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Rozenn the Breton [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Early In The Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Galmar is not the slightest bit romantic, Humour, Romance, Rozenn the Breton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Short fill for Skyrim KinkmemeOriginal Prompt: Sometimes when you watch the sky at night you can see shooting stars or a meteor shower. My current dragonborn isn't really into astronomy but it is romantic when you think about it. Which is what I'm proposing. The dragonborn and her follower (or husband/love interest) watch the stars one night. Just simple, cute fluff.Rozenn loves to watch the sky at night. Galmar... puts up with it. Fluff. Set VERY early in the relationship - they're still in the getting-to-know-each-other phase :D





	Watch the Skies

They were walking, North of Eastmarch, past the College of Winterhold, heading for the Serpent Stone to discover the fate of some Stormcloak recruits. Galmar was a seasoned campaigner, and hiked effectively, rolling his eyes or occasionally snorting at his enthusiastic Breton companion as she dashed around, gathering berries, butterfly wings, blooms and other alchemical ingredients. 

After hours of listening to the Breton chattering away about the alchemical properties of the items she was gathering, about the landscape they were traversing, the reasons she had come to Skyrim, joined the Stormcloaks, woke up that morning... that last may have been an exaggeration on Galmar's part. He found that she didn't seem to need an interlocutor, more someone to grunt occasionally or nod at appropriate moments. He found that for once he didn't really mind.

"Dusk is coming, Breton. We should find a likely spot to make camp," he said.

Rozenn's brows rose. "I thought you had a sore throat and couldn't speak," she said in a chiding tone.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Galmar asked, amusement creeping into his tone.

"You were grunting and clearing your throat. And not saying anything. What else should I think?"

"Perhaps I didn't need to say anything?" Galmar suggested wryly. "After all, you did an admirable job of both sides of our conversation."

"Because I thought you couldn't say anything!" Rozenn said, colour creeping into her cheeks as embarrassment washed over her.

"No matter, Breton. It was nice to listen to you," Galmar said lightly. "Do you think there's a cave up there?"

Rozenn stopped still, her expression carefully neutral. "It was nice," she repeated.

"Mm-hm. Look," Galmar said, pointing to a point on the coast up ahead.

"Oh! You're right! It's beautiful," Rozenn breathed, eyes lighting up.

"Beau- What?"

"The evening stars, the full moons and - oh! Look! The Aurora! I've never seen it so bright before," Rozenn said, turning her face towards the lights in the night sky.

Galmar blinked. "It's just the Lights, Breton."

"It's so beautiful - romantic, don't you think?" Rozenn asked breathlessly. "And look at all the constellations - there's the Thief, and look at the Serpent - it's so clear!"

"You're right. It's too clear. There'll be a heavy frost tonight. We should get to shelter and light a fire," Galmar said, striding off in the direction of the nearby cave entrance.

Rozenn stared after him. "Why do I never fall for the romantic ones? Must I always want practical Nords? Wait for me! I'll light the fire!"

She hurried after the stoic General, Flames lighting her palms.


End file.
